Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tablet computer holding devices. More specifically, the present invention describes a tablet computer holding device comprising a rigid, substantially rectangular base having fasteners thereon for securing a tablet computer on the base. A pair of upstanding walls are disposed on a portion of the perimeter of the base and extend vertically upward therefrom. Further, a plurality of elongated ridges are disposed on the perimeter of the holding device for facilitating grasping of the device.
Tablet computers and similar electronic computing devices are popular due to their portability and ease of use. Tablet computers are convenient for travel, because most tablet computers are lightweight devices having slim rectangular profiles. Tablet computers have a touch screen disposed on the upper surface of the device which requires users to hold the tablet by the edges of the device so as to avoid unintentionally contacting the touch screen. However, holding a tablet by its edges may result in a user dropping the tablet computer as result of not having a firm grip thereon. Further, users may tire of holding a tablet computer in this fashion for an extended period of time.
Protective cases for tablet computers are well known in the art, however most of these cases are concerned only with providing impact protection or scratch protection of the device. Thus, typical protective cases comprise a thin rubber or plastic frame that fits closely to the tablet computer. Such protective cases do not facilitate holding of the device, or offer an improved surface for gripping the tablet computer. Thus, traditional protective cases may protect tablet computers from ordinary wear and tear associated with frequent use, but do not provide a user with improved grasping of the device to prevent the device from being dropped.
The present invention provides a tablet computer holding device comprising a rigid, rectangular base having a pair of upstanding walls disposed about the perimeter of the base. The upstanding walls partially bound the base and provide users with a convenient gripping area for holding the device. The device further includes a plurality of elongated ridges disposed about the perimeter of the upper surface, and on the top surface of the upstanding walls. Elongated ridges are also positioned on the bottom surface of the base to provide additional gripping areas. One or more fasteners are disposed on the periphery of the upper surface of the base and are used to securely hold a tablet computer in place thereon. One or more apertures may be disposed on the base to facilitate removal of a tablet computer secured on the upper surface of the base.
Description of the Prior Art
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to tablet computer holding devices. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. These devices generally relate to tablet computer holding devices that provide handles or grips for a user to hold. The following is a list of devices deemed most relevant to the present disclosure, which are herein described for the purposes of highlighting and differentiating the unique aspects of the present invention, and further highlighting the drawbacks existing in the prior art.
One such device is U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0224318 to Carleton which discloses a flat, rigid, and base-like tablet computer holder having a pair of concave short sides, a pair of concave long sides, and lobes positioned at the corners of the device. The short sides have slots that serve as handles that a user may grip with his or her fingers and thumbs. The base has a large rectangular opening through which the tablet's screen may be viewed. The tablet computer may be held within a separate enclosure or clamshell and the top surface of the clam shell is secured to the bottom surface of the holder. Thus, Carleton does not disclose a device having a base with an upper surface on which a tablet can be secured by means of fasteners such as clips.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0075801 to Yang et al. discloses a handle for use with a tablet computer that is composed of a material that can be comfortably gripped by an infant. The handle comprises a base that is partially or fully disposed around the perimeter of the tablet and that is connected to the tablet by bridging pieces. The use of bridging pieces creates a space between the handle and the tablet computer, allowing a user to grasp the handle. Thus, Yang et al. does not disclose a device having a base with a pair of upstanding walls about its perimeter with elongated ridges thereon. Further, Yang et al. does not provide a device that helps to protect the tablet computer from breaking or being damaged when dropped.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,424,830 to Yang et al. discloses a holding device that can be configured in a folded or unfolded configuration. In the folded configuration, the holder is able to secure a portable electronic device, and in the unfolded configuration the holder is substantially flat. The device provides a base and supporting members such that the device allows a tablet to be held in an upright position. Thus, Yang et al. does not disclose a tablet computer holder having a rectangular base on which a tablet computer may be secured by means of one or more fasteners.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0327593 to Finnegan et al. discloses a device having a pair of grip portions connected by a bridge portion. The grip portions are ergonomically shaped and have grooves thereon to provide handles for holding the device. Various sized tablets can be placed on the bridge portion, and opposing edges of the tablet are secured in the notches of the grips. Thus, Finnegan et al. does not disclose a device having a plurality of elongated ridges positioned on the perimeter of the upper surface of a rectangular base for ease of gripping the holding device. Further, Finnegan et al. does not disclose a device that uses clips to secure a tablet computer thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,550,317 to Hyseni discloses a gripping device for use with a portable electronic device case. The case has an opening therethrough and the gripper of the invention is placed in the opening and comprises a retainer having two opposing slots. A retractable strap passes through the slots and functions as a loop through which a user may place his or her hand or fingers. Thus, the strap allows a user to more securely hold an electronic device placed within the case. Hyseni does not disclose a device comprising a rectangular base having elongated ridges to facilitate holding the device, and instead discloses the use of a strap to assist as user in holding an electronic device.
Finally, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0113034 to McDermid entitled “Tablet Computer Input Device” discloses a device having movable grips that are adapted to be attached to the left and right sides of a tablet computer. The grips comprise touch-sensitive regions that allow for user input to the tablet computer. The grips may have keys on the back and front side thereof and may also allow for back and forth rocking motion such that the grips can be oriented in multiple positions. Thus, McDermid discloses an input device for use with a tablet computer comprising grips on opposing sides of a tablet and a plurality of keys thereon. McDermid does not disclose a rigid base having upstanding walls that partially bound a tablet computer placed on the base.
These prior art devices have several known drawbacks. Some devices in the prior art disclose holding devices having a pair of grips on opposing sides of the tablet computer. However, such devices do not provide gripping surfaces around the perimeter of the tablet so that the tablet can be conveniently held in any orientation. Other devices in the prior art disclose tablet computer holding devices that do not include a base on which a tablet computer can be disposed. Such devices instead disclose grips attached to the sides of a tablet computer. These devices do not securely hold a tablet thereon in order to protect the tablet from breaking or being damaged when dropped, and are only intended to provide the tablet computer with an expanded gripping area.
In light of the devices disclosed in the prior art, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the prior art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing tablet computer holding devices. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.